In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,046, I describe a sound reverberator connectable to a guitar to enhance the tonality of the sound generated by the musical instrument. The reverberator is essentially a sound box having one or more large springs which can respond to the vibrations of the strings of the musical instrument to give maximum resonant effect or change the tonality of the sound generated by the strings and as well as amplify the sound generated by plucking, frictioning, striking or otherwise vibrating the strings of the instrument.
In order to properly transmit the sound and vibrations from the strings there is provided an adapter which is adaptable to the string of the musical instrument and capable of transmitting actual sounds generated by the strings which are placed in vibration. There is a need to provide an adapter which is easy to install and efficient in transmitting sound vibrations of strings.